A Shadow From the Past
by Kaori-chan
Summary: The time has come. The war is over. Impa is thirteen, and the Queen of Hyrule is bravely facing a possible attack from angry Gerudos. But is young Impa ready to face the consequences of her actions??? R+R! I can't believe it's actually over! This is it, p
1. Shira

1 A Shadow of the Past: A FanFic by Sheik  
  
¤ Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. Never did, never will. I do own the characters and places I made up, like Benosi, Ramosa, and some others. So please don't use them without my permission.  
  
Young Impa walked happily through her hometown, Kakariko Village. She had every reason to be happy. The war was over, it was a beautiful day, and Shira's daughter, Zelda, had just turned three years old. Shira, or Queen Shira, to be exact, was the wife of King Harkinian of Hyrule, and Zelda was their daughter, the Princess of Hyrule.  
  
A gentle breeze stirred the 13-year-old sheikah's hair. She paused a moment to admire the scene. The warm sunshine beamed down, smiling upon the quiet village. Billowing white clouds danced amidst the gentle breeze away up in the sapphire-blue sky. It was midsummer, and only just beginning to turn hot. As for today, well, it was perfect. From the chimney of one of the huts in the small town there arose a sweet scent of firewood burning and of something roasting.  
  
"Impa! Impa! Come! Shira wants to talk to you, immediately!" A middle- aged Sheikah woman came running up to Impa. "Hello, Ramosa. Where did she say to meet?"  
  
"Your house, as usual," said Ramosa. "I think it's pretty urgent." "Okay, thanks, Ramosa!" Impa ran off towards the house that belonged to Shira. Impa had lived in the Queen's home for as long as she had remembered.  
  
"Hold it right there, little lady." A stern male voice stopped Impa in her tracks. "Queen Shira is very busy right now. No Admittance, not even for residents." She looked up into the bright red eyes of the Sheikan soldier guarding the home. "Hello, Benosi," Impa responded coolly. "I need to get in. Shira summoned me, herself." Benosi sighed, knowing that trying to stop Impa would only result in both of them being delayed for about a quarter of an hour, and stepped aside. Impa bolted in.  
  
In a gilded chair surrounded by Sheikan and Hylian soldiers alike sat Queen Shira, deep in discussion with Rauru, Hyrule's most respected scholar, and, therefore, very wise in most matters.  
  
"We cannot take that chance. If we place guards outside the Stair, They will know that the Sheikah live here. Right now, They think that the Stair leads to some old stone ruins. We must keep it that way."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty, of course. But we must do something to protect your People against the invading forces of the Desert. They are deadly with the Scimitar, as well as the bow, 'tis said."  
  
"Don't you think I know that? Girun!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am?"  
  
"Position our best archers atop the Windmill and the watch tower. Hide foot soldiers wherever you can, as well as station many out in the open, guarding every home and business. Spare my guard if you must."  
  
"But your Majesty…."  
  
"You heard what I said. Go: we must be ready."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
With this a tall, handsome Hylian soldier in shining armor parted through the crowd and walked out. He already could be heard barking orders in the harsh-sounding Hylian language. Rauru also took his leave, bowed, and left. Impa ran up to Shira, curtsied, and looked up at her closest friend.  
  
The Queen was a very beautiful woman: She had very pale blonde hair and soft pale skin. She was tall, slender, and regal. She wore a white blouse and a long blue skirt trimmed with gold under a long, gilded red cape, also trimmed with gold. A golden circlet of gold rested upon her long thick curls. Her deep crimson eyes were sparkling with anxiousness and her usual sense of adventure. She was Shira: the leader of the Sheikah and the Queen of Hyrule. She was also the mother of the Seventh Sage and the legal Guardian of the Sage of Shadow.  
  
"Ah, there she is. Hello, Impa."  
  
"Hello, Ma'am."  
  
"Regani, please take these fine soldiers outside and instruct them in the ways of our adversary."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty."  
  
A handsome Sheikan warrior with brown hair streaked with gray led all the remaining soldiers and anybody else that was in the room outside. As soon as they were gone, Shira turned to Impa. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked. "No…" said Impa, bewildered.  
  
"We have reason to fear a Gerudo attack."  
  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Well, what did you think? R+R! Chapter two coming soon! 


	2. The Beginning of a Legend

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Impa was stunned. "An attack!? Why?" Shira sighed, her usually laughing eyes were sad and grave. "We have prevented them from getting something they dearly wanted: The Triforce itself- and Hyrule right along with it."  
  
Impa gave her guardian a quizzical look. The Queen took a deep breath before she continued. "The Gerudo have a new leader: a very mysterious man; no one knows much about him except that he is eagerly searching for any kind of magical power. We have recently been informed by Nabooru, a gerudo working as a double-agent against this man, has informed us that he desires to take over Hyrule and to control the Triforce. That is why we scattered the spiritual stones to their original homes: the places in which they were created. Do you know about them?" Impa shook her head. Slowly, Shira began to explain to Impa about the Triforce, the Master Sword, the Ocarina of Time, The Sacred Realm, and the Triforce. She told Impa of the prosperity they could bring, and the destruction. "And that," she concluded, "Is why we must stop him."  
  
"I want to help."  
  
The Queen smiled. "Impa, you know you aren't ready. You will be safer in here."  
  
"Your Majesty, that's just what Girun was trying to say! But you even spared your Guard to protect your people. You have to let me help!"  
  
"Well, alright. But promise me that the minute things get in trouble, you will go hide in the graveyard. But do not go into the Shadow Temple! You may be the Sage of Shadow, but you are too young. That is an order, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Impa was beginning to get frightened. Shira never gave direct commands like that to Impa unless there was a deadly peril at hand. Curtsying, Impa ran upstairs to get her sword, bow, and arrow. She would do this the only way she knew how. Suddenly she realized that she could not fight in her dress: it would get ruined an in her way. She decided that the dress Shira had hand-made was too valuable to fight in. Quickly she changed into her Sheikan armor, variations of which were worn by all Sheikan soldiers. (A/N: This is what we see Impa wearing in the game, only, of course, it is made to fit a 13-year-old.) Strapping her quiver and the scabbard of her sword on her back, Impa ran outside to join the defense.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Well, what did you think? I know it was short, and I left it on a cliffhanger for so long (sorry, I'm really busy!), but at least it's up. Review, please! 


	3. Foretelling Her Fate

1 A Shadow of the Past: A fanfic by Sheik  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Right before Impa left the house, Shira stopped her with a single word:  
  
"Wait."  
  
Impa stopped dead. She had never heard Shira use that tone of voice before. It sounded…almost….as one in despair. One who has already accepted fate's cruel judgment. Impa shuddered. She did not like that voice. Slowly she turned around and returned to her guardian's side.  
  
"Yes, ma'am?"  
  
Shira gently lifted Impa's chin so that the two were looking in each other's eyes. Impa's showed anxiousness and a little fear, but Shira's showed grave depth: a silent respect for one who goes knowingly, at their own peril, against a power much stronger than they.  
  
"I want you to listen to me very carefully. You know that Zelda is the Leader of the Sages: the Seventh, right?"  
  
Impa nodded.  
  
"And you know that I keep her powers safe until she is old and strong enough to claim them for her own?"  
  
Impa nodded again. She already knew this. Where this was leading she did not know.  
  
"You realize, Impa, that if anything were to happen to me, those powers would revert directly back to Zelda, don't you?"  
  
"I guess so…I never really thought about it. Nothing is going to happen to you--- Right?"  
  
Shira sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. Something was definitely bothering her.  
  
"I just don't know, Impa. I really don't. But just in case…"  
  
She reached under the chair and pulled out a bundle neatly enclosed in a blue velvet bag. A strange symbol of the triforce and of a strange birdlike glyph was embroidered neatly in gold thread (A/N: This is the same symbol that we see on young Zelda's dress in the game). She held the parcel closed to her heart and lowered her eyes. Then she spoke.  
  
"In this bag," She said, "are some very important things, including official documents and a few other items. I want you to take this straight up to your room and hide it beneath your pillow. Then come directly back here and sit down. I must talk to you right away-before the battle begins."  
  
Tenderly she placed the package into Impa's hands and laid her own in her lap. Impa scampered upstairs, laid the parcel under her pillow, and ran back down, where she found a chair set facing Shira. Impa sat down in it. Shira continued.  
  
"Did you do as I asked?"  
  
Impa nodded.  
  
  
  
"Very good. Now, listen to me very carefully. As your guardian, I am fully responsible for anything that happens to you, so no getting into trouble, all right? If you need to hide, you may use the Nocturne of Shadow to go as far as the top of the Stairs of the Dead. Upon your peril, you must not go further. Even though that temple is your charge, your powers are still underdeveloped. You can get seriously hurt in there. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose. But I don't want to run! I want to protect Kakariko as much as you do! How can I help if I'm running scared into a hiding-hole?"  
  
Shira looked at Impa, her eyes no longer grave and solemn: they were caring, and worried. She spoke to Impa in a much different voice she had used just moments before: she sounded worried, and almost sad.  
  
"Impa," She said, "I love you as if you were my daughter, and you know that. I am honored that you will fight to save your home, but you are still not sufficiently trained. If anything happened to you, I would blame myself."  
  
"And if anything happened to me, I would get over it! I don't see why I have to run away, yet you spare your own bodyguards! I would be ashamed if I were to run!"  
  
"That is the way advice works: 'Spare yourself, and let me do the fighting.' But you must understand: I am more trained than you, and a teenager in her first battle is a preferred target by the Gerudo."  
  
"With all due respect, you're the Queen of Hyrule!!! Don't you think that you would be the preferred target!? I mean, they are after you, aren't they?"  
  
"I know, but if they see you, their interests might change. The Gerudo did not used to be like this: ruthless, uncaring, crazed warriors bent on destruction- not since before the arrival of that wretched man Ganondorf. You may fight, but the minute things get hot, you run. That is a direct order. Got it?"  
  
"Okay, okay. You win. But what was in that bag, anyway?"  
  
Shira sighed. "Listen, Impa. If anything happens to me, out there….If anything happens, open that bag very late tonight where and when you can keep it a secret. Look through it entirely, and read everything there is to be read. That is all that you need to know for know."  
  
At that very moment an alarm sounded. I worried Hylian soldier dashed in and bowed low. He was Anolan, the General of Hyrule's army.  
  
"Your majesty!" He panted. "The Gerudo have been sighted in the Shadowed Glade, nearing the Stair. They are much more than we expected."  
  
Shira stood up straight. Tall and fell she was, yet fair beyond all other beauty in Hyrule. Her crimson eyes were flaming as she drew a bright sword. Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke:  
  
"Now we attack." 


	4. The Battle

A Shadow From the Past  
  
A Fanfic by Sheik  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
Okay, I changed the rating to PG-13 because it gets a little violent at the end there.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Your Majesty?" Impa was surprised at how timid her voice sounded. Was she not a Sheikah, was she not the Sage of Shadow? She changed her tone and spoke again.  
  
"Your Majesty!"  
  
"Yes, Impa?" Shira answered. She seemed pleased with Impa's change in tone.  
  
"Fight well. We can win this-together."  
  
"You too, young warrior. I foresee that you will someday be 'The Great'. I would be honored to see how you have grown on that day."  
  
The two smiled at each other. Shira gracefully swept out of the room with her sword in hand. Impa dashed out right behind her, but noticed that the Queen was gone.  
  
'I wonder where she is,' thought Impa.  
  
It was then that Impa got her first glimpse of battle. Living creatures fighting living creatures; actually TRYING to kill each other. Impa was horrified.  
  
Her heart was pounding. She could feel the sweat dripping from her face. There was no way she could do this. She could not purposely kill another living creature. So she decided to do something else.  
  
Unleashing a barrage of Deku Nuts at the Gerudo, Impa ran around to every Sheikan and Hylian warrior she could find and used her power to protect them.  
  
"Love of Nayru, bless this soldier and keep him from all harm," she chanted over and over again. She couldn't help notice how the Hylians looked at her when she said this, or when they were shot and the arrow went right through them.  
  
If the Hylians were bewildered, the Gerudo were dumbfounded and infuriated. How DARE this little girl strengthen their enemy? They knew very well what Impa's incantations were: they were a spell. A protection spell, what was worse.  
  
Now they had to get that little Sheikling girl before she could regain her magic and continue casting. They knew what happened if a person cast that spell enough: their magic would be depleted. But something was wrong: this one, after casting what must have been dozens of spells, was still going strong.  
  
"Curse her!" One of them said. "Their precious Nayru is protecting that one."  
  
"Nay," said another. " 'Tis Din strengthening her. Notice how her power fades not."  
  
" 'Tis neither of them, you fools! 'Tis Farore: she has more courage than all of our sisters combined."  
  
With that, those three were distracted by deciding whom was protecting this little one. And while they were, Impa snuck up behind them and threw a Deku nut, blinding and immobilizing them.  
  
"Argh! Curse her!"  
  
"The little rat!"  
  
"We'll show her!"  
  
That they did not. Impa ran with all her might and sped into the graveyard. The Love of Nayru had blessed her as well; the spells she cast would not fade until the last enemy was back where they came from.  
  
"AAHA!"  
  
"We got you now, little Sheikling! Your precious goddesses are too busy giving your friends victory."  
  
"Too bad they don't have a spare moment: we would have given them a ringside seat at your execution!"  
  
Apparently about a dozen or so Gerudo had snuck into the graveyard while the fighting was going on. From behind Impa there came the three whom Impa had blinded.  
  
"Heh heh heh… You can't do anything now!"  
  
"You're out of your precious nuts, aren't you?"  
  
"Not quite…" growled Impa. "I still have---"  
  
Impa was readying a Deku nut in her hand when she felt a hard blow fall across her back. Stunned, she fell to the ground.  
  
"Not anymore, my precious!"  
  
"And you don't want to kill another living being. I saw the look on your face when you came out of that miserable little hut!"  
  
"Aww… Isn't that sweet? Little Sheikling doesn't want to fight!"  
  
That was too much. Impa may have been poorly trained, but she still knew how to fight: she WAS a Sheikah, after all.  
  
Quicker than lightning she shot up and, punching the Gerudo who had stolen her Deku nut, she took off, pelting the Gerudos behind her with nuts. That was the gravest mistake she had ever made.  
  
More Gerudo jumped out from every direction, their grinning faces leering at Impa. They cackled, spat, and taunted. Suddenly a chant broke out among a few. The whole group spread into a circle around Impa and began to chant.  
  
"Anamino. Anamino. Anamino. Anamino. Anamino. Anamino. Anamino. Anamino."  
  
"Stop that!" Screamed Impa.  
  
"Anamino."  
  
"I said STOP!!!"  
  
The next part happened as quick as lightning, but it seemed as if five hours were packed into a single moment.  
  
"Obey the girl. She shall be your downfall," a mysterious voice ordered.  
  
A gerudo in green stepped out from the circle; she appeared to be the leader of the group. She cried out strong and clear, in a voice louder than all the others':  
  
"Anamino. Chabec mi las Senahamec!"  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
Just before the spell hit, a cloaked figure jumped from nowhere in front of Impa.  
  
"NOOOO!" it cried, just before the spell found its new mark, then fell to the ground, silent. It was then that Impa realized who had saved her.  
  
There, lying in front of her, was the cloaked figure of Shira. 


	5. A Tragic Fate

A Shadow From the Past  
  
A Fanfic by Sheik  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Woohoo! Two chapters in one day! Go me!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Impa screamed. The world seemed to stop. She was spinning in a vortex of swirling shadows. How could this have happened!?  
  
The world cleared again. She was back in reality, but just barely. Suddenly she realized that the Gerudo were chanting again. They were going to kill her, too.  
  
Impa knew what she had to do. She knew that it was risky; she might get killed, too. But it was the only way. She lifted her hands and cried in a voice louder than all the Gerudo:  
  
"Esig, Ccmula bri Fuutaycca! Fucca ccavmacanue tyh fucca alyhhekamya ydd Ammunera dydda uueo eyssa ejyrra daccana!"  
  
The wind picked up. Many floating lights were seen, and suddenly poes, poes, and more poes appeared. Screeching and cackling, they went after the Gerudo like dogs after squirrels.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Impa realized what she needed to do. The spirits were listening to her, and that was a good sign. But she knew that if this chase kept up any longer, both Shira and herself would be trampled.  
  
She put her right hand to her lips and whistled a simple tune while her left hand gently held onto Shira's cloak. Purple lights swirled all about them. In a graceful arc they were swept up and landed comfortably on the Crest of Shadow.  
  
From here Impa would be able to watch all that was going on, only she didn't. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. How foolish she had been, wanting to fight! And now, because of her, she had lost the only mother she had ever known, and Hyrule had lost one of the greatest Queens that ever graced the world with her presence.  
  
How long she was there she did not know, but eventually, after the tears had slowed a little, she heard voices. Curious, Impa managed to quell the tide and listen.  
  
"I think she's up here."  
  
"I don't know. How could she even get up there?"  
  
"Well, I heard SOMEONE crying."  
  
"Maybe it was one of those poes. Do you know where they came from? They just appeared out of nowhere."  
  
"I have no clue, but in either case, they were on our side. Did you see how they tore through those Gerudo?"  
  
"I wonder if it was that little Sheikah girl. She ran in here awhile back, and I think that was her voice that was screaming and chanting and all that."  
  
"I also heard Her Majesty's voice yelling. I hop both of them are all right."  
  
Impa spoke up.  
  
"I'm right here," she said. "Look up."  
  
Impa peered over the edge of the rail. "Look up here," she said. "Above the rail."  
  
"How in Din's name did you get up there!?" asked one of the soldiers, Regani of the Sheikah.  
  
"It's a secret," replied Impa. "I'm not allowed to tell."  
  
"Well, for the Triforce's sake, come down here!" Said General Anolan.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm staying here with Queen Shira."  
  
"WHAT!? What happened? Is she all right?" demanded both of them at the same time.  
  
"No, goddesses have mercy, she IS NOT all right: didn't you hear her yell back there?"  
  
"Well, is she…" Regani trailed off.  
  
"Is she still with us? Love of Nayru, say she's alive!" Anolan was almost in tears. It was frightening to see such a large man crying.  
  
"No…" Impa shook her head sadly. Then she sat back down and began sobbing again. It was all too much.  
  
To Impa's surprise and great distress, she could hear the two men sobbing, too. She could understand why, but Sheikah or Hylian, she had NEVER seen a grown man cry.  
  
After spending some time like that, the two soldiers got up and went to go bring help in getting the two Sheikah down from the stairs. Impa could jump, but that would leave Shira upon that dreadful stair all alone.  
  
A couple hours later, the carpenters living in the village had set up a scaffold that had a series of pulleys on it. The pulleys hoisted a bier up over the rail, and Anolan and Regani had come up by means of climbing the scaffold.  
  
Once they had tenderly laid the Queen onto the bier, Regani and Anolan hoisted it back over the rail. Regani then jumped down as Anolan lifted Impa in his large, strong arms and carried her down. Many of the villagers were there, sobbing their eyes out at what had happened.  
  
Impa couldn't help thinking that King Harkinian, who still had not been informed of his wife's death, had a right to know about it before all these villagers did, as does anyone who has lost a loved one.  
  
"Can you walk?" asked Anolan of Impa once they reached the ground.  
  
"I honestly don't know," she answered. "I feel weak all over and I'm dizzy."  
  
"That means you can't. Come on, you can ride on my horse."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the castle, of course."  
  
"I need to get something first."  
  
"Oh, you mean clothes? Those will be provided at the castle."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need to get something, but it's a secret. I can tell you that I made a promise to Her Majesty about it, though. I desperately need to get that."  
  
"Of course. We have to keep our promises, don't we?"  
  
Anolan carried Impa back to her house and opened the door.  
  
"Now, may I go get this for you? Or do we need to devise some other way?"  
  
Impa thought for a moment. That bag was under her pillow, and the dress Shira had made was on the bed.  
  
"Just take all the sheets off the bed and bring them down here. Leave everything on the bed" pillows, blankets, clothes, anything."  
  
"All right, then! I never heard of anyone bringing their bedclothes when they go somewhere, but perhaps that's your own way of keeping a secret."  
  
He set Impa down in a chair.  
  
"You sit right there, and I'll be right back."  
  
Anolan climbed up the stairs. A deep rustling could be heard, and after about five minutes he came back. He was carrying a brown leather bag.  
  
(A/N: The bag is about the size of a backpack.)  
  
"I don't know how I did it, Impa," he said, "But I got that whole thing into a nice bundle without seeing anything secret, or that looked secret to me. I found this bag under the bed. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No," replied Impa. "Actually, I wanted to keep that bag."  
  
Anolan laughed. "Well, that's good! Now, come on. We have awhile to go, and you've already had quite a day. We all have," he added to himself.  
  
With that Anolan picked Impa up again and carried her out of the house, down the stairs, and into the Shadowed Glade. With Impa's help, he found the hidden stable and retrieved his horse, Yecva. He set Impa gently in the saddle and then climbed on behind her.  
  
"Aren't we going to wait for the Honor Guard to bear her back into the Castle?" asked Impa.  
  
"No, we must tell King Harkinian at once."  
  
With that, the two rode off to the castle, and to Impa's destiny. 


	6. A Sign of Hope

A Shadow from the Past  
  
A FanFic by Sheik  
  
You know what I'm going to say, so I won't bother to.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Impa didn't know how long they had been riding, but it felt like ages. As they passed through the Glade, she noticed something unusual.  
  
"Anolan," she asked. "Why are there arrows here? And there are footprints that are definitely fresh. Was there a battle down here, too?"  
  
"Yes," he replied sadly. "Only it was a grave mistake. We stationed Hylian soldiers down here, pretending as if they were just resting. The Gerudo, however, saw right through it. They attacked the soldiers and moved up the Stair. Luckily, though, we beat them to the Village and spoiled all their hopes of a sneak attack."  
  
"We? You mean…."  
  
"Yes, I was there. Remember how flustered I was when I burst into your home? Well, I had just run all the way up that stair, you know."  
  
"You must be very strong."  
  
Anolan laughed. "Oh, I don't know about that," he said. "I was just very frightened. You see, when I saw how serious the Gerudo were about revenge, I knew this wouldn't be an easy battle. And then I saw something I will never forget."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"FREEZE."  
  
"What is it?" Impa whispered.  
  
"That," said Anolan, pointing. "Do you think you can make us blend in with the Glade?"  
  
"I can try…"  
  
Impa concentrated, and soon the two figures on the white horse became nearly invisible to all but Sheikan eyes.  
  
It was only then that Impa could look where Anolan pointed. She had to try hard not to gasp. There, not twenty feet away, was the shadowy figure of a man. He couldn't be less than seven feet tall; his huge muscular bulk covered in armor ornately adorned with spikes. She could not see any of the hideous details of this grotesque figure, but the one thing that caught her attention was the eyes.  
  
Those eyes. They couldn't be human. Their whole shape was a hideous sickly yellow, with nothing but a horrible light shining from them. A low, bone-chilling laugh came from this wretched form; the only thing that could describe it would be pure evil. Suddenly, as if he were inside Impa's mind, a low growling voice seething with hatred spoke to Impa's closest thoughts.  
  
'Where is she? I have destroyed your precious Queen. Where is Hyrule's great majesty now?'  
  
With that, a cloak swirled and the figure was gone. Impa relaxed, and the pair came back into view.  
  
"What WAS that?!" Anolan mused to himself.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I know what it was," said Impa. "Shira told me about him. He is Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo. It was he who attacked the village. It was he who killed Shira. It is he whose eyes are fixed upon the sacred relics of Hyrule. Those Gerudo are simply his lackeys."  
  
"A MALE Gerudo?!" Anolan was astounded. "This does not bode well….."  
  
For the rest of the trip the pair was silent. Soon, they crossed the bridge and entered the breathtaking expanse of Hyrule field. Far away, towards the west, a cloud of dust was steadily receding. The surviving Gerudo were retreating. And fast.  
  
'No wonder, after all those poes I called,' thought Impa.  
  
Finally, the two neared the drawbridge that led into the Castle Town, the happy, bustling place where many Hylians lived. From somewhere inside a horn blew. After a few minutes of waiting, another Hylian Soldier appeared from the Guardhouse that was right inside the drawbridge.  
  
"General Anolan, sir!" he said. "I have called for the civilians to remain inside with all windows facing the marked closed and locked--- the same for their doors. What are you orders?"  
  
"Good, good," said Anolan. "Raise the drawbridge behind us, and do NOT open it until you hear the Royal Fanfare. Open it right away and salute as the party goes by. Then close the drawbridge IMMEDIATELY after they enter."  
  
"But sir,"  
  
"Not now, soldier! There is grave news from Kakariko, and we must pay respect."  
  
"But with all due respect, we never close the drawbridge until nightfall, unless there is some great danger!"  
  
"Well there IS great danger! Now do as I say!"  
  
"Yes, sir." The soldier did as he was ordered and closed the drawbridge right after Anolan and Impa rode through.  
  
It was as if the town was dead. Papers littering the streets were blown across the square by the stirring breeze. Little shops, usually dancing with bright colors and busy people, were closed up and locked. There were even no Soldiers about.  
  
As the two neared the castle a cloud of black clouds descended lower and lower onto the land of Hyrule. But they were more than just clouds. A great shadow preceded them, settling onto the land like a velvet cloak darker than the night sky. The air was thick and heavy; even breathing seemed a great labor.  
  
Nearing the castle, Impa was amazed. Despite the clouds, despite the darkness, Hyrule castle was glowing. 


	7. In the Wake of the Battle

A Shadow from the Past  
  
A FanFic by Sheik  
  
Don't even think it! Go to chapter one and read that disclaimer.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The vision soon passed, but that sight made a huge imprint on Impa's mind. Little did she know how much that vision would change her life forever.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Anolan's statement startled Impa out of her deep thoughts. Anolan took Impa's hand and helped her out of the saddle.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked.  
  
"I think so…" guessed Impa.  
  
"Come on, then."  
  
Still holding Impa's hand, Anolan led Impa towards the open drawbridge that was the main entrance to Hyrule Castle as Kennih, the apprentice of the Stable Keeper, led the horse away.  
  
The guards saluted as Anolan entered, and smiled as Impa passed. Impa couldn't help wondering why the guards weren't intimidated by the Sheikah like everyone else was. Anolan, as if reading her thoughts, provided the answer to the question:  
  
"There are many Sheikah at the castle, so the guards here are very friendly with them. You should feel right at home here."  
  
Impa nodded, but how could she feel at home when she was staying at a place where Shira wasn't?  
  
The two passed the small reception hall and entered through the main doors that led into the castle itself.  
  
"Please, Princess, come back!"  
  
Impa looked over to see a very frustrated nurse chasing the young Zelda through the halls of the castle. Zelda, seeing the new arrivals, laughed and ran into Impa's open arms.  
  
"Immy!" she giggled. "Immy! Immy!"  
  
"Immy?" asked a confused Anolan.  
  
"Her nickname for me," Impa explained. "She has yet to say 'Impa', but I like my nickname, at least coming from this one here."  
  
"Ah," said Anolan. "So there's no chance we can call you that here at the castle?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"All right, all right. Come on. This way to the throne room," said Anolan.  
  
The two walked down a series of halls, now joined by Zelda, still being held by Impa, and the nurse, who wondered why on earth Zelda liked this little Sheikah so much. When they finally reached the doors to the throne room, Impa halted.  
  
"What now?" asked Anolan.  
  
"I can't go in there."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course you can!"  
  
"I'm not allowed. Only those who are summoned by the King can enter."  
  
"Well, I'm allowed in anytime. And that includes those whom I see fit to bring with me."  
  
"So I won't get into trouble?"  
  
Anolan laughed gently. "Of course not!" he said. "But I think it best that you left the Princess out here with her nurse. You know, because of the news."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Impa set Zelda down on the ground.  
  
"Now, you stay with nursie until I come back, okay?"  
  
"Immy?"  
  
"Immy has to go for a minute, but I'll be right back."  
  
With that, the Nurse picked up Zelda and walked away. Impa and Anolan entered the throne room and approached King Harkinian, who was speaking with Rauru about the events of the battle.  
  
"I don't believe there were any fatalities," mused Rauru. "That little Sheikah girl Her Majesty has been taking care of is a hero for what she did."  
  
"Good, good," said Harkinian, who then noticed the two approaching him. "Ah, and here she is! With the best escort one could have, I might add!"  
  
Impa blushed and curtsied. Anolan stepped up next to Rauru and whispered something to Harkinian, who then spoke:  
  
"Rauru, I think it would be best if you took your leave for awhile. The General and I must speak in secret."  
  
"Of course, your majesty," replied Rauru. He bowed and left.  
  
"Your majesty, Sir Rauru's report on the casualties wasn't exactly accurate."  
  
Try as she might, Impa couldn't concentrate on what was being said, but she could tell that Harkinian was devastated. Anyone would be. Suddenly, Impa felt faint, and a little dizzy.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Impa was on the floor with about five people breathing in her face.  
  
"She's awake!"  
  
"Somebody call the healer!"  
  
"I'm fine," said Impa. "Really. I guess I'm still a little weak from today's events."  
  
That night, Impa went through the bag Shira had given her: inside was a letter, some official documents of some kind, and a key.  
  
She opened the letter first: after about the first five words, she burst into tears. How could this be?!  
  
Shira had known exactly what was going to happen! There, in front of Impa, were written the events of the battle in full detail. 


	8. Responsibility

A Shadow from the Past  
  
A FanFic by Sheik  
  
Don't think that the disclaimer you're expecting is here. It's in chapter one. Yeah.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Over the next few hours castle life changed dramatically. People everywhere were crying, running about to make preparations, and some were just standing around in the midst of the chaos, the bewilderment at all this showing on their faces: Princess Zelda was one of these people. It was all Impa could do to keep her from being trampled.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this? You're awfully young yourself, and it's a huge responsibility. I don't want to put any pressure on you."  
  
Impa stood, holding Zelda's hand, talking to King Harkinian, who was looking over the official documents that were in Shira's bag. His face was very grey, and Impa knew that there was no way he had slept at all the night before.  
  
"Of course I am. If Queen Shira believed I can do this, then I can. Besides, can I really deny her last wish to me?"  
  
"You always were one to argue. Well, I--- goodness, Zelda!"  
  
The young princess had broken free of Zelda's grip and literally jumped onto her father's lap, laughing and smiling as she did so.  
  
"How unladylike!" Giggled Impa. "Would you like me to come get her?"  
  
"No, no, she can stay. She is my daughter, after all!"  
  
"Of course," Impa agreed.  
  
"Now, back to business. Were these papers all she gave you?"  
  
"No, but she asked me to keep the rest a secret from everyone, except this, which she told me to give to you."  
  
With that Impa took out a small gold key with a single emerald set in it and gave it to Harkinian.  
  
"Hmm. I thought it was this……" he mused. "Tell me, Impa," he said aloud. "Do you know what this key opens?"  
  
"I have no clue. Her Majesty never said anything about it to me."  
  
"As it should be. You see, this key unlocks the treasure of the Royal Family."  
  
"You mean…" Impa trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I do mean that. This key opens the chest that contains the Ocarina of Time. Shira locked it away in a secret location when we first received a rumor that there was an evil power seeking the Triforce. Late at night, look for a lock matching this key. Tell no one why, but you may need help finding it due to the sheer number of locks in this place."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Oh! One more thing," said the King. Impa looked up at him. He handed her a document of some kind and a quill.  
  
"Sign this," he said. "Once you do, you will become Zelda's official guardian and her sworn protector for the rest of your life. Are you sure you can handle this?"  
  
"Of course I can," said Impa as she signed the papers and handed them to the King, who picked Zelda up off his lap and set her on her own two feet.  
  
"Go with Impa now, and be good!" he said.  
  
"Come on, Zelda, come with Immy now!" said Impa as she took Zelda's hand and led her out of the throne room, leaving the King to muse about something he had never heard before.  
  
"Immy?"  
  
As the hours past, Impa came to pity the young nurse she had seen earlier. The little princess wanted to explore EVERYTHING, and it was all Impa could do to keep up with her, let alone hold her back. Not that Impa wanted to, of course: at least most of the time. As far as she was concerned, the quicker Zelda got to know the layout of the castle, the better.  
  
"One day, when she knows about her mother," thought Impa. "I will show her. I will show her the secret passages of the Sheikah that Anolan told me about. I will show her the Mazyv and the Wood leading to Kakariko. I will show her the spot where her mother saved my life.  
  
"I will show her the truth." 


	9. Meddlers in the Shadow

A Shadow from the Past  
  
A FanFic by Sheik  
  
Got to chapter one and read THAT disclaimer. Then read and review.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Sunset. A chill settled on the crowd gathered as a cold wind swept across the land. Dusk settled, and soon it became dark. Somebody lit torches that burned with an eerie blue flame. The many people gathered in the Kakariko Graveyard all had cloaks to protect them from the chill, hoods drawn over their faces that looked to the ground in sorrow. Many of them were crying.  
  
Impa stood right at the front of the crowd, holding Princess Zelda, who was so bundled up in blankets and cloaks that she looked more like a pillow than a princess. Most of them, however, wound up on the ground.  
  
"Zelda, please stop fidgeting!" Whined an exhausted Impa, stooping down to pick up another blanket. She had long since quit trying to pile all the stuff back on Zelda, where it belonged, and was now concerned with keeping the princess warm – and still.  
  
"What has gotten into you? Honestly, I've never seen you like this! Zelda! Please, stop it! You need to stay still!" Impa glanced around nervously, wondering when all this was going to start. The cold wind was going right through the dress Shira had made her, which was usually very warm. "It's the Ccmula bri Fuutaycca, I'll bet," thought Impa to herself. "They're always nosing around where they don't belong. Even Zelda senses something wrong here."  
  
Suddenly, screams erupted from the rear of the crowd. People started running everywhere, trying to get away from whatever it was that had scared the others so much.  
  
"Impa! Get the Princess out of here!"  
  
Impa turned to see who was shouting to her, and found herself facing Anolan, who immediately saw the look in Impa's eyes.  
  
"No. No. Absolutely not! You can't fight that thing! Think of the Princess!"  
  
"I am!" yelled Impa. It was all she could do to make herself heard over the crowd. "That thing is near the entrance to the graveyard! The only place to run would be into that tomb, and it's even more dangerous for her to be in there!"  
  
"Then let me protect the princess," insisted Anolan.  
  
"No!" Shouted Impa over the roar of the people. "This isn't an ordinary intruder! It's one of the Ccmula bri Fuutaycca, and I wouldn't trust anyone but myself to keep the Princess safe!"  
  
With that, Impa began to make her way over to the source of the panic when she bumped into a very terrified Hylian noble holding a child. Impa paused.  
  
"Why are you still here?" She asked the young woman. "Shouldn't you get your child out of here?"  
  
"I can't" she whimpered. "They're blocking the exit! They already got my husband; I can't go back there! I can't let them get my Link! He's only three years old!"  
  
"Is that him?" Asked Impa, referring to the young child trying to see what was going on. He had the bluest eyes Impa had ever seen. They seemed to compliment the green hat resting on the golden bush that was his hair."  
  
"Yes, this is Link. Is that by any chance the Princess?"  
  
"Yes," said Impa. I can stop those things, and I cannot let the Princess out of my sight. Come with me and I will get you past those things."  
  
"You can't! You'll get the four of us killed!" The woman backed up a couple paces.  
  
"More people will die if we don't do something! Look, even your son wants to fight!"  
  
Link was babbling something about "get them" and trying to get loose of his mother's grip. His blue eyes were blazing.  
  
"He'll make a good soldier when he grows up," said Impa.  
  
"Yes," said the woman, "His father is a captain in the Army and very brave."  
  
"Come on then! We can't let them get your husband! Or Link," Impa added.  
  
The two took off towards the entrance of the graveyard, and were met with a horrible sight. About three people, two men and a woman, were lying on the ground motionless. Green Skull Bubbles were flying all over the place and blocking the entrance was one of the most horrifying of the Ccmula bri Fuutaycca: the ReDead.  
  
"There's other choice," thought Impa. "I'll have to use the incantation Shira taught me."  
  
Impa cleared her throat and called out in a loud voice:  
  
"Epp samul, dnebce, tyh uh ydd nuueo kahidcan aclym!"  
  
The ReDead let out a sigh and fell to the ground, then disappeared into nothing. The woman just stared in unbelief at the place where that thing was, and then looked at Impa with utter shock. It was then that she realized something….  
  
"Y-you're……you're a……a…….. You're a Sheikah? But I…….they……all dead, aren't they?"  
  
"Calm down!" Impa reassured her. "The Sheikah are alive, and we owe our allegiance to the Crown of Hyrule. You're safe from these things with Sheikah around. Now let's go!"  
  
"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"  
  
Anolan ran up to Impa. "Shouldn't you stay here with the King?"  
  
"I have to get this woman and her child out of the village right now! Destroy those bubbles right away!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Paralyze them with an arrow, or let them run into your shield. Then attack with your sword."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Anolan ran off and began giving orders to the Hylian soldiers standing by. The Sheikan warriors didn't need to be told what to do.  
  
"Let's go!" Impa called to the Woman who was getting lost in the crowd. "We have to get out of here now! Hold on tight, Zelda!"  
  
Zelda obeyed Impa and almost held on TOO tight. Impa grabbed the woman's arm with her spare hand and ran towards the village. The cries of the battle were getting quieter and quieter as Impa and the woman ran into the village.  
  
"YAHAAAAA!" Something hit Impa in the head and nearly knocked her down.  
  
"Well, little Sheikling, are you gonna fight us this time?"  
  
"Not now….." muttered Impa. "Please not now!"  
  
But it was now. Angry Gerudo had hidden in the village and waited until just now, when their target was out in the open. Now, she, the young woman, Link, and Zelda were surrounded. There was no way out.  
  
"Leave us alone!" Yelled Impa. "At least let the woman and her child go! They didn't do anything to you!"  
  
But the Gerudo just laughed.  
  
"Silly little Sheikling!" they cackled at her. "You see, our orders are to kill her and that child too! You're just an added bonus!"  
  
"Not this time!"  
  
Impa, still holding the woman's arm, unleashed a Deku nut, as well as some Sheikan magic, if that's what it can be called.  
  
Suddenly, the two disappeared outside the ring of Gerudo, near the entrance. "RUN!" Whispered Impa as the two took off down the stairs. The stars were just about to come out, along with the Stalchildren.  
  
"But…" Impa looked out of the crevice and over Hyrule Field. "They should be out right now! What's happening? Something's wrong here….." 


	10. Something Wrong

A Shadow from the Past A FanFic by Sheik I won't even say it this time.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked the woman.  
  
She and Impa had paused briefly on the landing of the Stair. Breathing heavily, Impa clutched a stitch in her side that didn't want to go away.  
  
Gray-faced and teary-eyed, the worried woman looked back up the stair, towards the town where her husband's fate was still unknown.  
  
"The Stalchildren," Impa stated as though the fact should have been obvious.  
  
"They won't be a problem. I'm light on my feet; I can avoid them as much as possible until we get to the town."  
  
"It's not that.." Impa trailed off.  
  
"Then what is it? You said something about the Stalchildren."  
  
"Yes, I did. They're not out tonight, even though they should be everywhere by now."  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"No!" Cried Impa. "Something out there is holding them back. Something out there, that wants you dead!"  
  
The woman's clear eyes went as wide as the Hylian moon.  
  
"Was it to protect those Gerudo?" She asked Impa. "Otherwise, they would have been attacked."  
  
"No, I don't think it's that. They would have been allowed to come back now, and besides: the Gerudo are more than capable of handling the Stalchildren by themselves."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I'm almost positive it's to lull you into a false sense of security, to make you think you're perfectly safe. We must be more wary than ever. Come on. We'd better---"  
  
"What is it?" Asked the woman.  
  
"Hush!" Whispered Impa. "Listen!"  
  
It was clear what Impa had heard: cries and the clashing of weapons could be heard farther up the stair, coming closer, until the noise had nearly swallowed them like the fog that settled over Hyrule field at night.  
  
"RUN!" Screamed Impa.  
  
"Where?! The drawbridge is up!"  
  
"Run to the forest."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Ask to speak to the Great Deku Tree. Explain what happened."  
  
"To whom? Who do I ask to talk to this tree? And why?"  
  
"To the air: I know, but just trust me! The Great Deku Tree is the Guardian Spirit of the Forest. He can help you."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll try to head them off. Stay to the edge of the wood; it will guide you to the Forest. And remember: stay out of sight and hearing as much as possible. And don't stop, no matter what, until you get there. Take Link with you."  
  
"But I..."  
  
The cries were getting louder. Soon the Gerudo would be upon them.  
  
"Take these," said Impa, shoving some Deku nuts into the woman's hands. "If you get in trouble, close your eyes and throw this on the ground. It will momentarily stun your enemy. Now GO!!!"  
  
With one last desperate look at Impa, the woman took off down the Stair. Little did Impa know how many lives her decision would save. 


	11. Goodbye

A Shadow from the Past A Fanfic by Sheik  
  
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! This is it guys! A Shadow from the Past is officially finished now! It's been awesome writing this fic, and I hope all of you enjoy it. I still have my other fics though, ne? Read and review! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
For quite awhile after the woman had gone, Impa stood staring after her, hoping that she was all right.  
  
Impa sighed. After that woman had fled to the forest, the Gerudo had taken off after her like the whole world depended upon it. Impa didn't know then that the whole world DID depend on Link's survival.  
  
Taking one last look at the wide expanse of Hyrule Field, Impa turned and headed back up the stair.  
  
¤ ¤ ¤  
  
The following night, the same crowd, minus the ones who could not make it during to the previous night's attack. The whole atmosphere was even gloomier than it was before: the people had been in denial yesterday, but because Queen Shira didn't come to help defend the Village, they knew she was gone forever.  
  
Once again the blue torches ignited, sending a chill throughout the entire place. Impa shivered. Even though she was the Sage of Shadow, she didn't like those torches. Despite the fact that blue flames were very hot, these ones were quite the opposite. They gave off cold, not heat. The kind of chill that makes you feel as if someone is watching you. But then again, in the places where those torches burned, someone always was.  
  
Zelda was, once again, fighting to make herself free of the blankets and cloaks. Once the ceremony began, however, she quieted down, like everyone else in the graveyard.  
  
With a horrible creaking sound, something inside the Tomb of the Royal family was opened. Impa gasped for breath, and everybody else did the same.  
  
A smell, a horrible smell, issued forth from the inside of that tomb: the smell of rotting flesh.  
  
Impa covered Zelda's and her noses and mouths with the many cloaks and blankets that had once contained the princess. Other people used handkerchiefs, clothing, even the hair of the person standing in front of them.  
  
"Those fools!" cried Benosi, the soldier that had guarded the late Queen's Kakariko Village home. "They opened the Shadow Temple!"  
  
With that, he ran off to repair the problem. Impa followed, although as she got closer, the smell nearly made her collapse. It was a different smell now, though. It was some kind of incense or perfume. As she approached, Impa could hear Benosi yelling at the Hylian responsible for opening the temple.  
  
"You NEVER open the Shadow Temple! You hear me? NEVER! Don't you know what will happen? All those evil creatures and ghosts sealed up in there will come out! We can seal it up again, but not as good as it was before. The Sage of Shadow himself sealed that entrance during the Golden Age thousands of years ago! Until he is awakened again, we have to put an imperfect seal on the opening! And that means that every so often SOMETHING is going to get out!"  
  
He stomped away, muttering something that sounded like "Never send a Hylian to do a Sheikah's job!"  
  
Impa laughed under her breath. The Sage of Shadow, a man?  
  
Usually, she remembered, a Sheikah was in charge of the funerals in Kakariko; the Sheikah being the only people with the qualifications for such a job. But for some reason, a Hylian was given the task. With a tall, intimidating-looking Sheikah now in charge, the funeral proceeded.  
  
Someone played a mournful song on a flute as several men bore a golden bier up from the village. Several people burst into tears. Upon the bier was Queen Shira, laying as if in a deep sleep, color still in her cheeks.  
  
Impa stood there, firm and grim. She wanted to fall onto the ground and sob her eyes out, but for the sake of the Princess she couldn't do that. However, what happened next nearly broke the young Sheikah's heart.  
  
Upon seeing the Queen carried into that tomb, Zelda reached out her small hand toward the procession, her eyes wide in confusion and shining with tears. With a small, shaking voice, she spoke one word so quietly only Impa could hear it:  
  
"Mommy?" 


End file.
